


His love

by Lizpi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Poetry, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His love is endless. Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His love

**Author's Note:**

> “I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone”  
> (Aragorn and Arwen LOTR). MERLIN FEELS!  
> Well, I'm not a native speaker but I needed to put my feelings somewhere… I wrote this after I saw 5x12, and later, well, the final episode killed me. Just a bit... But it was so beautiful that, even though it was heartbreaking, I'm still in love with this show.

His love is endless,  
like their destiny,  
it has no beginning, no end,  
it is bound to his body like the blood in his veins.

His love is fearless,  
like their brave hearts,  
it is huge like a dragon,  
and it burns bright in the dark.

His love is pure,  
like their intentions,  
because they make mistakes,  
and they are selfish and human,  
but their hearts have always fought for what is right, just and fair.

His love is platonic,  
like the dreams of an ancient greek,  
it makes him feel and breathe and cry,  
it brings him to his knees and hurts him sometimes.

His love is beautiful,  
like the eyes of his king,  
it lights his face and makes him smile,  
it makes his soul fly a little bit every time.

His love is painful,  
like being burnt alive,  
it makes him fragile and strong,  
it makes him miserable and blissful.

His love is endless,  
like the stars in the sky,  
like the lies he’s told,  
like the weight of the prophecies,  
like the magic in his body and the will in his core.


End file.
